


暴躁澜澜在线虐巍（番外）

by Prisoners520



Category: Original Works
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisoners520/pseuds/Prisoners520





	暴躁澜澜在线虐巍（番外）

一觉从下午一直睡到晚上八点半，赵云澜打了个呵欠睁开眼睛就看到了窝在自己怀里因为疲惫睡得正香的人儿，轻轻揉了揉那人脸蛋儿，看着那人软软地皱了皱眉，坏笑地在人嘴边偷了个香，起床轻手轻脚地走出了卧室。

 

来到厨房，本来想着给沈巍做点吃的，但是看着厨房里的各种不知名的瓶瓶罐罐，拿起来又放下，进到厨房一分钟都没有赵云澜就很有自知之明地放弃了这个想法，老老实实地点了外卖。，心想别没把人打死，再给吃出个好歹来。。。。

 

外卖很快送来了，沈巍这时候估计也不会有什么胃口，所以赵云澜只点了两份粥和几样清淡的小菜，在椅子上放了两块厚厚的毯子，赵云澜走到卧室在床边坐下，揽过还在睡的沈巍，轻轻拍了拍那人红肿的脸颊，吻了吻沈巍眼角。

 

胡茬划过皮肤，沈巍感觉一阵麻痒，费力的抬手想扒拉开身前的人，没想到一下用力过度一巴掌打在了赵云澜下巴上，“啪”的一声脆响把赵云澜整蒙了。沈巍也反应过来自己做了什么，吓得一下子瞪大了眼睛，小声地说“对…对不起，主人，小巍错了，请主人责罚。说完死死地把眼睛闭上了，睫毛打着颤，想着不知道是会被打耳光还是其他的。疼，是真疼啊。躲又不敢躲，只得咬着牙等待着。

 

一个吻落在沈巍紧闭的眼睛上，轻轻的，像是落了一片羽毛，随即沈巍又感觉自己被揽进的更近了，炙热的吻顺着眼睛，鼻尖，一路吻到沈巍嘴边，一只灵巧的舌头微微撬开沈巍紧闭的嘴唇，滑进沈巍嘴里卷起躲在里面的小舌，肆意侵犯着那人口腔里每一个角落。沈巍轻颤着承受着这炙热缠绵的吻，睫毛渐渐湿润了。

 

良久，两人都有些呼吸急促，赵云澜觉得快要忍不住自己的兽性，手几乎已经要伸到沈巍胸前，但是想着沈巍被自己折腾的那一身伤痕，手堪堪停在半空，忍着令他涨的发疼的欲望，轻轻推开沈巍“宝贝儿，起来吃饭好不好？我叫了外卖。”

 

一下从情欲中跌了下来，湿漉漉的眼睛睁开又合上，沈巍有些不满地动了动身子，满脸通红结结巴巴地开口道：“主…主人…”

 

“嗯？怎么了宝贝儿？”等了半天也不见沈巍接着说下去，赵云澜忍不住开口问。

 

“主人…您…您不想要小巍吗？”说完脸腾地彻底红成了猴屁股，扎进赵云澜怀里，死死抱住他的腰，说什么也不肯松手。

 

赵云澜目瞪口呆地看着树袋熊一样挂在自己身上的沈巍，只觉得气血上涌，脑海里天人交战，一边想着不操死这小妖精枉为男人，一边还堪堪想着那人被折腾那么久饭还没吃，怕是禁不住自己的蹂躏。唉，真是栽沈巍手里了。

 

深吸一口气，缓了缓胸口要炸裂的浊气，赵云澜把人从自己身上扯下来，轻轻说“宝贝儿，我们先去吃饭好不好？”看着沈巍瞬间遢下的表情，赵云澜坏笑着说“吃完饭我们再考虑怎么吃你的问题。”

 

看着沈巍似乎要滴血的脸颊，赵云澜心情大好，心知不能再逗，随手给沈巍套了件衬衫，就把人抱起来就往餐厅走去。

 

到了餐厅赵云澜本来想把人放到椅子上，沈巍却说什么都不肯从他身上下来，也不说话，只是红着脸闭着眼睛胳膊死死地搂住赵云澜的脖子不肯放手，赵云澜佯装生气，不咸不淡地说了一句“不听话？是打的少了？”

 

沈巍听到这话才觉得自己逾越了，吓得一下子松开了揽在赵云澜脖子上的手，挣扎着想要下去跪着，幸亏赵云澜抱的紧，不然非得摔地上。赵云澜紧了紧手，轻轻拍了拍沈巍的屁股，笑着说“好了宝贝儿，逗你呢，不打你了。”

 

说完认命地抱着沈巍坐在了椅子上，舀了一勺粥吹了吹送到沈巍嘴边。“主人，我…我自己可以…”沈巍想要拿过勺子，却被赵云澜躲开了“别动！还是说？你想让我用别的方法喂你？嗯？”

 

看着一脸坏笑的赵云澜，沈巍嘴角抽了抽，终于没敢再挣扎，就着赵云澜的手，一口一口吃完了一大碗粥还有不少菜。一碗粥吃完沈巍感觉还是不满足，委屈巴巴地盯上了赵云澜的那碗，可能实在是饿的狠了，也可能是被这样宠着太舒服了，他从来没有像现在这么渴望过食物。

 

看着沈巍小狗儿一样的目光，赵云澜叹了口气，伤心地说“唉，连碗饭都不让吃，这一会该怎么干活啊？”

 

“干…干什么…活啊？”沈巍不明所以地随口接道。

 

“嗯…当然是…干你喽…”赵云澜把嘴贴在沈巍耳边小声说道。

 

“轰！”仿佛一个炸雷在耳边响起似的，沈巍刚刚褪去潮红的脸颊瞬间比刚刚又红了几个度。闭着眼不好意思说什么。却说什么也不肯再吃赵云澜送到嘴边的粥。

 

赵云澜看着别别扭扭的沈巍笑了笑，不再说话，三口两口喝光了碗里的粥，也不收拾，抱着沈巍又回到了卧室。

 

把沈巍轻轻放到床上，赵云澜迫不及待地压了上去，两把扯掉沈巍身上的衬衫，抱着沈巍的脸又啃了起来，沈巍被亲的上气不接下气，呼吸都有些困难，赵云澜便顺着锁骨向下一路点火，一个接一个的吻在沈巍胸膛胸膛红肿上，腿根鞭痕上，看着沈巍颤抖的阴茎，毫不犹豫的一口含在嘴里，赵云澜可以说是从来没有给别人口交过，但不知道为什么，看着沈巍迷离的眼神儿，和满身的伤痕，就没来由的心疼，就想惯着他。

 

舌尖划过好看的肉柱，在顶端的小口处来回舔弄，沈巍哼哼地呻吟着，腰不自觉地弓了起来，他也是第一次被舔那里，他不能想象趴在自己身下的人是赵云澜，自己的主人，居然在为自己做这样的事。他真的好爱我，这样的认知刺激了沈巍，性器在赵云澜嘴里越发涨大起来，手也下意识地按在赵云澜头上压了下去。

 

赵云澜实在是没什么经验，只是闭着嘴有一下没一下地扫过龟头，铃口，但这对沈巍来说已经够了，怎么也压不住爆炸的快感瞬间喷射在赵云澜嘴里。

 

巨大的快感让沈巍在射精之后仍然在床上发疟子似的颤抖着，他红着眼眶看着身下的赵云澜，手颤颤巍巍地伸过去揉搓着赵云澜的头发，有种想哭的冲动。

 

赵云澜看到沈巍泫然欲泣的表情不知道他怎么了，爬上来捧着沈巍的脸看了看，没等他反应过来，沈巍猛的拉下他的脖子凶狠地吻在了他的唇上，“嗯…唔” 赵云澜被射在嘴里没有马上吞下去，本来含在嘴里是打算给沈巍当做润滑用的，这样一来，满嘴的精液都顺着沈巍的嘴唇流到了他的嗓子眼里，“咳…咳咳…沈巍拼命咳嗽起来，眼睛更红了，赵云澜赶忙把他抱起来，拍着他的后背，等他慢慢平静下来，舔了舔残留在嘴角的精液，低声问“小巍，怎么了？弄疼你了？”

 

沈巍眼泪再也控制不住，淌了下来，赵云澜吓了一跳，以为自己真的弄疼了他，抱着他拼命安抚着“好了好了宝贝儿，小巍我错了，我们不做了，都怪我，你哪儿疼，我看看。”说着想要推开沈巍，想看看他身上的伤口。

 

沈巍不说话，只是默默淌着泪看着他，半晌又找到赵云澜的嘴唇，拼命撕咬起来，像只无助的小兽，他用力把赵云澜推倒在床上，摸到他下身，轻轻揉搓一会，颤颤巍巍地跨坐在赵云澜身上，抬起臀部对准穴口一下就坐了下去。“我操！”赵云澜被夹的灵魂快要出窍，丝毫没有肠液的润滑生生插了进去，疼的他浑身都有些发软，随即感觉有液体顺着沈巍穴口流了下来，“沈巍！你他妈有病吧？你怎么了？让我看看。”看着沈巍的泪眼，还有痛苦的表情，赵云澜恶狠狠地说。

 

他慌忙揽过沈巍想低头看看后面的情况，沈巍却不给他机会，缓了缓后穴撕裂的疼痛，低头把赵云澜按在床上又狠狠地吻了起来，眼泪一点点顺着赵云澜的脸颊流到床上。洇湿了一大片。

 

赵云澜不知道沈巍怎么了，怕自己动了再伤到沈巍，拼命忍着下体胀痛的快感，搬过沈巍的头认真的看着他“小巍，告诉我你怎么了？不舒服？”

 

“主…主人，小巍爱你，主人，要我吧。。。给我好吗主人？沈巍语无伦次地说。

 

“我也爱你啊宝贝儿，但是能不能告诉我你到底怎么了，你这样我很担心。”轻抚着沈巍后背，赵云澜安抚着说。

 

“主人居然为奴隶做这样的事情。。。。小巍心疼。。。”沈巍终于哭着说出了“小巍好爱主人。”

 

赵云澜一脸懵逼地看着沈巍，把他拉在怀里低声说“你是傻逼吗？唉，真是败给你了，我也爱你宝贝儿，来让我看看后面，疼吗？”

 

“不疼，主人给我好不好？小巍…小巍想要…”沈巍把头埋在赵云澜胸口说什么也不肯起来，“呜呜…主人…动一动好不好。小巍难受…”

 

感受着沈巍埋在胸口的脸颊温度越来越高，赵云澜暴躁的心情终于好了起来，坏笑着说：“想要就自己动，或者好好求求我啊。”

 

“呜呜…主人又欺负小巍，小巍动不了了，哇…”说完竟然哇地大哭起来，突然又像想起来什么似的，止住眼泪憋了半天满脸通红地小小声说“爸…爸爸…干小巍好不好，小巍好痒，想要…”

 

赵云澜觉得像是被什么戳在了心上一样，心里像是炸起一片烟花。再也不逗他，一个翻身把沈巍放在床上，小腹下面给他垫了个枕头抓住他的屁股狠狠压向自己胯下。赵云澜脑海里只有一个念头“干死他，这个小妖精。”粗大的性器插进后穴，撑得穴口一丝褶皱都没有。“啪啪”地几巴掌拍在沈巍伤痕累累地臀部，瞬间浑圆饱满的臀部又涨大了一圈。

 

沈巍一边觉得自己真的快要被操死了，一边又不知餮足地想要更多，他拼命把屁股撅高，方便赵云澜动作。咿咿呀呀说不出一句完整的话。

 

渐渐的有肠液分泌出来，跟刚刚撕裂的血液融在一起顺着赵云澜的动作，咕叽咕叽地在穴里翻腾着。“小巍…宝贝儿，我爱你”赵云澜低头一个一个吻伴着泪水落在沈巍后背。

 

“呜…呃…主…主人，爸爸……啊啊～”沈巍被操的语无伦次，巨大的快感逼得他只能一声一声地叫着赵云澜。让赵云澜想起一个词“抵死缠绵”。

 

一夜风流，赵云澜不知道跟沈巍做了几次，直到身下的人昏了过去，他也累的提不起一丝力气，强撑着眼皮，随手找了几张湿巾，轻轻给沈巍收拾了一下下身，他笑了笑觉得自己最后的下场可能会是死在这妖精身上。管他呢，老子爱就爱了。把沈巍一把揽在怀里自己也昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。

 

一觉睡的两人不知今夕何夕。

 

沈巍醒来的时候看到赵云澜正低头看着自己，眨了眨眼，半天意识才回笼，把头塞进赵云澜怀里像只鸵鸟一样再也不肯出来了。

 

赵云澜看他这样子，手拐了个弯摸到沈巍胸口捏了捏胸前的两点，沈巍忍着疼，不叫也不抬头，把头又往赵云澜怀里扎了扎，赵云澜无奈，只得又稍微用了点劲儿，才把人拎了出来，吹了吹他紧闭的双眼，戏谑地说，“怎么？这会知道害羞了？昨晚勾引我的时候干什么去了？”

 

沈巍睁眼看着赵云澜喋喋不休的嘴巴，仗着胆子抬头轻轻一口咬在了他的喉咙上，马上又心疼般的张开嘴巴，轻轻舔了舔那两排浅浅的牙印。赵云澜一阵窝心，把沈巍的头按在怀里，死死地勒紧。恨不得把他融进自己身体才罢休。

 

”嗯…… 主人？”沈巍窝在赵云澜怀里闷闷地开口。

 

“嗯？怎么了？”

 

“那个…你昨天为什么打我啊？那么生气，，是……是小巍哪里做错了吗，主人告诉小巍，小巍改。”

 

“……”

 

“主人？”没听到赵云澜回答，沈巍挣脱赵云澜怀抱，抬头看了看他疑惑地开口。

 

“……嗯～也没什么……就是……就是……”赵云澜就是了半天，看着沈巍慢慢黯淡下去的眼神儿心想，唉，死就死吧!“我就是看着自己被你喂的沉了好多，生气了！所以…所以……一时没忍住就……就这样了”

 

沈巍半天才消化了这句话的意思，看着沈巍发呆的样子，赵云澜以为沈巍生气了，慌忙抱过他一下一下的吻着，“对不起…我…我…”

 

沈巍笑了笑，“没事的，小巍知道了主人。那以后小巍做错事主人一定要告诉小巍啊。不想主人不高兴。”

 

当赵云澜还沉浸在“我家小巍真懂事，被自己无缘无故那么折腾也不生气”的想法里洋洋自得的时候，沈巍就开始了他有计划的养兔子生涯。

 

赵云澜一开始看着一桌子绿的绿的绿的绿的菜白的白的白的白的粥的时候，迫于内心的愧疚，没说什么，但是一星期了，天天顿顿都是这个，一点儿荤腥都没有，赵云澜终于忍不住了“我说小巍啊？咱家是没钱了吗？现在这菜价可不比肉便宜啊？”

 

“可是主人？您不是说长肉生气吗？看着沈巍假装无辜的大眼睛，赵云澜这才终于明白自己被这个妖精算计了 。饭也不吃了，拎起沈巍扒了裤子扔在沙发上，顺手扯了一根竹棍儿。

 

“小妖精，不给爷吃肉，那就别怪爷自己炒了！”


End file.
